


Cold Eyes, Warm Lovers

by DragonKittysup



Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fucking someone up against the wall, M/M, Nazi, Nazis, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKittysup/pseuds/DragonKittysup
Summary: Heydrich goes to a mandatory meeting arranged by the Führer, but why does he look at him like that when he does show up?





	1. Parade

Heydrich woke up in a hotel room. Today was a military parade. He felt his head was groggier than usual, so he decided to stay a bit longer in bed. Unfortunately 'a bit longer' ended up with him falling asleep for another half an hour or so.

  
“Shit!” he murmured under his breath and rushed out of bed.

The grooming process was rushed, except for shaving, since he did not want to have cuts on his face during this special day. It took him only an hour and he was out.

“What took you so long? Slept in?” his driver asked.

“Now is not the time for pointless chitchat,” Heydrich replied while hopping in his cars back seat.

The drive luckily wasn’t that far so the awkwardness didn’t have time to settle in. Once they had reached their destination, Heydrich jumped out of the car like he did getting in it. It didn’t take long for another person to ask him what had been keeping him. This time the person who asked him was Himmler himself. They exchanged quick “Heils” before they got back to the matter at hand.

“Why should you care? I am here now,” Heydrich was deadpan in answering.

“It is because I’m your boss and if my higher ups will ask me the same question, I’d know what to answer to them.”

Reinhard gave out a semi-loud sigh before answering: “I fell asleep again after waking up and cause of it I slept in, alright?”

The Reichsführer couldn’t help it but to let out a light-hearted chuckle. After Heydrich gave a stern look at his boss for a moment, he replied: “We really need to get going as we need to make up the time lost.”

\-----------

After being on his two feet for almost the entire day, Heydrich was happy to fall face first onto his hotel bed. A few minutes later, the phone in his room rang, waking him up. Standing up, he slowly dragged his weary legs near the phone and answered it.

“Obergruppenführer Heydrich speaking, who calls?” Reinhard had to take his ear away from the earpiece, as the sounds coming from it were too loud.

“Hey, Heydrich, we are at a bar right now and we’d like you to join us!”

He was too tired and he couldn’t handle his drinks so he had to refuse, luckily for him, his comrades didn’t seem upset at all they replied with: “More alcohol for us!” Reinhard hung up the phone and headed back to bed.


	2. Day off

Once again Heydrich opened his eyes to the sound of the phone ringing. Getting up on his tired legs, he made his way to the phone, managing to bump into the door frame on the way. The caller this time around was Hitler’s adjutant.

“What does our Führer want now?” Heydrich yawned in the middle of his sentence.

“What did you say?” came the voice from the phone.

Reinhard had to repeat his question, to which the adjutant answered: “He wants you to come to his München apartment to a meeting in 3 days at 17:00.”

Heydrich asked why and the response was that the man on the phone didn’t know.

“Tell Hitler I’m coming.”

As soon as the call ended, he dragged himself to the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

“What could be talking on and on about this time?” Heydrich couldn’t help but ponder. As soon as he got out of the shower he doodled a small caricature of Hitler on the steamy bathroom mirror and gave a slight chuckle at the sight of it.

He got to shaving, opening a new brand of shaving cream. The scent felt manlier than the previous one, probably because he was so used to the old one. Just something to make this morning nicer. As he got out of the steaming room, he threw himself back on the bed, it felt like bliss.

He didn’t know why today felt different compared to rest of his routine filled days, but why should he care? Still, he had to pick himself up and get dressed. Knowing that today he wasn't going to do anything special since the meeting was held in 3 days and the trip wouldn’t take that long, he could wear regular clothes and take the day off.

As he was making his way down the hotel stairs, he heard Himmler trying to flirt with a receptionist but failing miserably and opted to using a different exit. Unfortunately there wasn’t one, so he had to either wait for the Reichsführer to leave or just try to leave from the front exit.

Once he got back to the front entrance, he saw Himmler leaving with a mixed expression of disappointment and embarrassment. At least he didn’t get slapped across the face because he was the head of the SS.

“I really hope he didn’t bother you that much” Heydrich told the receptionist while chuckling.

“No,” the woman responded, “not at all.”

He made sure to go the other direction than his superior. It was his unofficial day off after all, why give himself more work? He didn’t even bother asking himself why Himmler was at the hotel. The sun was even shining brighter than yesterday and maybe he shouldn’t have put the coat on, but it didn’t matter now.

What did matter was a cup of coffee and a small pastry alongside it. Fortunately since he was staying at a hotel there were a lot of small cafés nearby. He settled at a homey feeling café. It was a relatively uneventful day, exactly what he had been looking for after so many days with things and orders to fulfill.


	3. Arriving in München

In the morning Heydrich decided to head to München by a train instead of with his car. When he got on he was surprised to see Goebbels in the same carriage and went to sit next him.

“Morning, Goebbels,” he greeted the much smaller man.

“Good morning to you too, would you please sit down, looking at you, when you are standing, hurts my neck.”

Heydrich obliged, since he did plan to sit down, but what Goebbels said made his morning brighter, since it was hilarious, but he didn’t show it out, knowing he looked like a goose doing so.

“Why are you in such mood? Is it cause you can’t spend some alone time with the Führer?”

Heydrich poked at Goebbels, to which the smaller man answered, “Please don’t, currently I am in not so good relations with Magda, that is why I can’t go with a car and I didn’t tell her of the meeting, so she wouldn’t come along. Faking a nice relationship is difficult. There, I told you a lot now.”

Heydrich knew that their marriage wasn’t on good terms, but that it could go that far, was surprising to him.

“I took the train for no specific reason, but that does explain your terrible mood. It may help if you go out with Göring later, he knows all the good places for fantastic food, plus it’d help to put some meat on your bones.”

Goebbels furrowed his brows even further, ”Reinhard, I do not plan on going on dates with men.”

Reinhard wasn’t planning to stop, “I would not bug you with this, if it weren’t for that you always fix yourself when Hitler enters the room or that one time I caught you staring at Hitler’s…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence before being interrupted by Goebbels.

“Okay, Heydrich, I know that you like to make fun of me, but can you please stop before I unleash some stories about your embarrassments.”  
Heydrich had to ask: “Like what?”

To which a smug smile came on Goebbels’ face, “Like the time you got drunk and went to Salon Kitty?”

“Alright I’m sorry,” Heydrich apologized and as soon as Goebbels heard that, even smugger smile with light laughter followed.

\------------

In Münich they parted ways, since they would be residing in different hotels. After having booked a room and packing away his stuff he glanced at the clock, which showed 14:41. He decided to kill those few hours with a quick stroll in the city, making sure not to stray too far from Hitler’s residence.

It was sad that he couldn’t explore the wonderful city longer, but he had to make it back to Hitler’s apartment. God knows what might happen if he was late. Luckily the trip back was faster, since there weren’t too many people around to block his way. The guards at the apartment complex doorway saluted him, which he returned and then he hastily made his way to the room where the meeting was held.

As he entered the room, he greeted them with heils, as was appropriate. He spotted Goebbels sitting next to the Führer as expected. It was often either Joseph or Magda sitting next to Adolf, sometimes even Hitler was in the middle of them.

He decided to sit somewhere in the opposite corner, although he did feel a pair of peering eyes pierce him. When he sat down, he noticed that it was the Führer, but for what reason did he keep staring at him? It couldn’t have been because he'd just entered, since there were more people pouring in after him and Hitler only glanced at them briefly in greeting, after that he’d look straight back at Heydrich.

The problem was solved when the Führer began the meeting, but why were his azure blue eyes staring at him of all people? It couldn’t have been because he also had blue eyes, since there were many other people like him, some even also had blonde hair.

The meeting seemed to be another one of those conferences that mainly consisted of Hitler delivering a monologue. A waste of time honestly, but since Adolf wanted him to be here, he had to come. Goebbels was usually allowed to add something to the monologue, but he rarely did, since the Führer was his star and wanted to hear everything he had to say. Hitler just went on and on and on, making it look like there was no end to this ‘story’. At last when his droning ended, Heydrich hoped that Goebbels would add anything, but no, he took everything his idol said as pristine truth.

All that was on Heydrich’s mind was getting outside, staying indoors with so many people could feel claustrophobic. He waited a little before moving, since a lot of others tried to push through the doorway and he didn’t feel like being squished even more. As soon as the major crowd near the doorway died out he was about to leave himself but was quickly stopped, it seemed like the Führer wanted something.

Hitler asked Heydrich if later he could come to dinner with him, Goebbels and some other people from his inner circle, in his favourite restaurant. After the intense stare that Heydrich had received from Hitler in the beginning of the meeting, Heydrich was curious to find an an answer for it and complied.

“Then it is settled, at 8 we shall meet there,” said Adolf.

They gave quick salutes and then he was gone. Heydrich sighed, wondering what it was all about, but he found it funny when Hitler asked him to a dinner and Goebbels shot a distasteful glare at him.

“Sorry to ruin your little dinner date,” he chuckled and left the room and headed back to his hotel room.


	4. "Dates"

Unfortunately he hadn't packed a more formal attire with him since he didn’t expect do have a dinner with Hitler. He mentally noted that next time to bring something more formal with him and opted to use the same SS uniform that he wore to the meeting. He just wiped the dust, hair and other kinds of dirt off it and headed out.

The night atmosphere felt more comforting for some odd reason, but why not take it in. The restaurant which he entered seemed classy. It wasn’t hard to find the man, nearly every person there was flocking around him, man or woman, young or old. He made his way through the masses of people and sat down where Hitler pointed after greeting him.

The server offered him some wine for greeting, but he refused due to him not being capable of handling his drink. From the corner of his eye he spotted the Führer giving an approving smile. Knowing that he doesn’t like so much when others, especially soldiers and higher ups drink, he didn’t give it much thought.

The food and company was nice. It was still chuckle worthy witnessing the adoring behaviour Goebbels had for Hitler, although the latter one didn’t seem to pay him the same attention. What surprised Heydrich was that the same gaze that Hitler gave Heydrich during the meeting didn’t occur. There were moments where he was looking at Reinhard, but it still wasn’t the same piercing look. He didn’t even get an answer for why he'd looked at him that way in the first place, so he thought it was in his best interest to forget that incident.

As soon as Goebbels left, Hitler approached Heydrich. He told him that the dinner was nice and asked if he’d like to come and have a morning coffee or tea with him only. Something was odd about him, but why not? Not like he had anything planned and he’d like to see what was up with the Führer acting like that.

“I have nothing planned for the time I am here, so why not, I accept,” he answered with a soft tone.

Hitler gained a soft smirk on his face and replied: “Good, at 11 we shall meet at a local café.” And left the restaurant with a huff.

Heydrich followed him not too long after and headed to his apartment. After all that had happened, mostly consisting of having to listen Hitler speak hours upon hours on end, a nice rest would feel amazing.

\-----------

Another day, another dreamless sleep. He looked at the clock and it showed the time being 9:26.

“Finally, some time left for me, no need to rush,” he thought while yawning.

He didn’t think of just lying in the bed for a little time, since the last time he did so, he fell back asleep and was nearly late for the military parade. He remembered perfectly well that he was supposed to meet Adolf at 11 in a café. He decided to wear semi-formal clothing because he was meeting the Führer, but not in such a formal place like the restaurant was.

\-----------

He spotted the Führer sitting in the corner table in the back of the room. This time around there wasn’t such a large group of people surrounding him, it did help him feel more natural around Adolf.

“Good morning, my Führer,” said Heydrich, to which Hitler calmly said: “Leave such formalities be, it is morning after all.”

He sat down, and ordered a simple coffee, he didn’t need anything too much.

“Why did you invite me here?” Heydrich began, “I mean, there are a lot of other more important and closer people than me.”

Hitler was quick to answer: “I invited you because I’d like to know more about you and I really liked the conversation we had at the dinner table.”

There. There were those piercing eyes again. The exact same ones that he had before the meeting. Was it really because he just wanted to know more about Reinhard or was there something more to it? No, there must be. The eyes did not stop looking at him that way, were they trying to see if he cracked under them and give away everything? But that won’t be happening Heydrich thought.

He took a long sip of the coffee that was brought to him and said: “Oh really then, I honestly thought you didn’t care about me.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from Himmler.”

Heydrich wasn’t surprised when he mentioned Himmler. The man who was more dedicated to Aryans and mythology than any other man. It had occasionally gotten to the point where he was becoming butt of the jokes in the SS and the party, yet he still went on undetermined. Heydrich pushed on.

“So, what did he tell about me?”

“Well, he told me about your great physique and…”

“And what?”

“If you’d let me finish.” Hitler said with annoyance, “Anyway he told me that you are highly intelligent, a perfect Aryan. And I thought if I meet you myself, I’d find more about you, without the perfecting description the Himmler tends to add.”

“I’d like to hear more about your secretive self too.”

“I don’t like to discuss myself in public, you should know that.”

“Should we head to more of a private area then?”

“That is alright by me, my office sounds fine for such purpose?”

“Yes.”

They stood up, paid for what they ordered and headed to Hitler’s office.

\-----------

Heydrich felt an odd link with the Führer when they were walking side by side, like their souls linked when they looked at each other. He strongly dismissed the thought.

“My Führer?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“I… never mind I’ll ask about it when we are there.”

He couldn’t ask, he had some sort of a mental block. He wanted to ask about the odd link that he feels between them and it was chewing him up on the inside. They once more entered the apartment complex and the guards heiled them. They responded and headed in deeper. Hitler dismissed the guards in the front of his office door and they entered inside with Heydrich closing the door behind them.

“What was the question you wanted to ask?” Hitler began, breaking the silence between them.

Heydrich thought that he couldn’t ask that question and had to say something else: “Well… um… how do I put this? Right, what I wanted to ask was that, why did you look at me like that in the meeting with those piercing eyes, what is there about me, that you so badly would like to know?”

That question made Hitler raise a brow: “I see, as I stated before in the café, I got interested in you after what Himmler told me about you.”

“There is something more to that, that look made me feel like I was being devoured on the inside, like there was some sort of a want in your eyes.”

“Hm, now why would you think I would want you and for what purposes?”  
Heydrich began stuttering: “I… I… uh… I don’t know any more at this point, at the café table I felt a sincere link between us, I don’t know why. I actually wanted to ask why I feel such a connection with you.”

Heydrich began breaking under the pressure from the look from the blue eyes. He was fully under the power of the gaze.

“It is alright Heydrich, don’t worry,” Hitler spoke softly, he stood up from his chair and walked towards the now slightly mentally broken man, “It is okay.”  
Their eyes linked once more, with the feeling being even warmer now.

Heydrich thought: 'my god, this will get me fired for sure,' his face so close that he could hear and even feel Adolf's breath. Warm like a candle, not blazing like a bonfire as he comes off in his speeches. Heydrich was torn, should he make a move or not? He felt that he’d be so dead if he did it. His heart was racing, could Hitler hear or feel it? He felt his face heat up.

“Heydrich are you ok? You’ve been quiet for a while now.”

“Um, Führer, will you fire me for this?”

“For what?”

“This.” Heydrich gave away at what his heart felt and kissed him.

It lasted only for a short time and once he broke the kiss, Hitler asked while being a little dumbfounded: “Why?”

Heydrich was planning a convoluted answer when Hitler added: “Why did you stop?”

Heydrich’s face went even warmer. “If you so liked the superior Aryan’s kiss, then I can give you more,” he said with a smirk on his face and then brought both of their faces back together.

The kiss was a soft one. They started moving back so that Hitler could sit on his desk. With each passing moment the kiss gained more and more desire. Adolf wrapped his hands over Reinhard’s shoulders, around his neck, while he placed them on the desk next to his hips. Kissing turned into a make out session and with that it got sloppier, with more tongue action and saliva. Hitler started rubbing his hands against Heydrich’s back, even occasionally grabbing his shirt.

After what felt like just a minute, the phone rang, giving them both a shock and bringing them back to reality. The phone gave a long ring once more and the two lovers had to let each other go, third ring and then Hitler answered the phone. Heydrich turned around and looked at the clock, and gave a half smile to Hitler, who just hung up the phone.  
Heydrich asked: “What is it?”

“They want me to go downstairs and greet some people.”

"Alright, quite unfortunate that it ruined our 20 min make out.”

“Well, we can go to a dinner today evening.”

“Is it a date?”

“It can be if you want.”

“At what time we should see each other?”

“At half eight.” Heydrich gave a small kiss to Hitler’s right cheek and said: “It’s a deal Herr Hitler.”

Hitler chuckled: “Okay, now shoo.” He left the office and was relieved that the guards haven’t come back and headed to his hotel room with a bright and a warm smile on his face.

\-----------

Heydrich decided to meet up with Hitler sooner and walk to the restaurant together. When Adolf saw him outside, he was pleasantly surprised and remarked: “Are you going to be my personal guard who escorts me everywhere?”

“I can be so nobody would suspect a thing.”

The weather was windier than yesterday, so Adolf was glad that he had a taller person as a wind shield. Meanwhile Reinhard’s peaked cap almost flew off, prompting his companion to laugh and Reinhard with him, not to make a total fool out of himself.

Once they entered the restaurant, he wanted to be like a gentleman and help Adolf remove his coat, but he was a man and Reinhard was supposed to be his “security guard”. They sat down exactly where they sat yesterday, even if there was two of them only. Nobody seemed to mind when they took this table, mostly because they knew he was the Führer and he rarely changed anything about what he does.

They didn’t bother ordering anything complex, what mattered to them then was each other. Usually it was the Führer who always talked, but tonight he was an avid listener, though there were moments where he did go on for a long time Heydrich didn’t care, the more you know a person, the better the relationship. This happy and joyous atmosphere went on for hours, till they decided to head home.

Could a man be happier? Yes, yes he could. Once they came back to Hitler’s residence, Adolf asked if he could stay a little longer with him, to which the answer from his date for the night was an obvious yes. Hitler once more dismissed the guards working in the inside, just so that only they could be together. They headed to the living room where they continued the conversation.

Heydrich was glad that Hitler didn’t get stuck on his endless monologues of Wagner and his operas and that he mostly talked about himself and his experiences, the likes that his ordinary guests hadn't heard. Such as the stories about his family life and his war experiences. As the midnight leaned closer, the chemistry between them got more romantic. Reinhard went closer to Adolf and he took it as the cue to kiss him. Since both men were highly sex driven it didn’t take long for a small make out session in the living room to move to Hitler’s bedroom.


	5. Bruised up backs

Their faces inseparable, Hitler slowly guided Heydrich to his bedroom, almost knocking a few things over, but not caring much even if they had fallen. His mind was all on Heydrich and only him. Clumsily and slowly the couple made their way towards the one goal – Hitler’s bed.

Entering the room, Heydrich was quick to lock the door, even if there was nearly nobody in the entire complex. Heydrich pushed Hitler onto his bed and loosened his own tie and landed on top of him.

Getting back on with the kisses, Hitler quickly made work of getting rid of his lover’s clothes, opening the buttons and removing the belt like it had personally offended him. That didn’t go unnoticed by Reinhard, who quickly came in aid. The boots were even more of a nuisance, requiring two hands to remove and having to part for a short time from Adolf, too much time. But as soon as those came off, stripping him continued even faster than before, coupled with removing Hitler’s clothes until the two men were only in their underwear, which didn’t stay on long either.

Adolf looked at his partner’s dick and quickly said with a want: “Looks like we know who will be dominating this time.”

A smug and perverted half smile appeared on his face, Adolf spotting that it was only half erect asked: “Would you like a little helping hand or perhaps even a helping tongue?”

“Both sound nice.”

He rose from his bed, shoving Reinhard in his place. Hitler placed both fingers into Reinhard’s mouth and pulling them out, he slowly started touching certain points under Heydrich’s dick, earning sharp breaths and moans with each touch from his cold and wet fingers.

From that he moved on to moving those fingers at an unpredictable pattern and now even touching the tip, which he previously avoided just to tease the man. Each and every stroke causing the cock to rise and Reinhard to moan even louder and harsher, finally he used the tip of the tongue to do circles around the tip, until fully devouring it, the feeling of it getting stiffer in his mouth felt arousing for him.

Suddenly he felt Reinhard’s hand underneath his chin. Hitler remove his mouth from the now slobbery stiff dick and Heydrich pulled him next to him and started kissing him, while running his own fingers along Hitler’s back, reaching near his ass, he broke off the kiss, dipping his finger in his own mouth and asked heavily: “Are you ready?” to which Hitler murmured: “Fuck. Yes.”

Following each word with heavy and warm gasps. Heydrich started out with one finger and slowly pushed it up the anus, Adolf’s breath quickened and out came high and slowly louder getting moans.

“Dee-eperrr, plea-aase…”

The grin on Reinhard’s face widened: “Or perhaps a second finger?”

There wasn’t any hesitation when he heard those words, he leaned closer and pleaded with him to add the second finger, “I. Nee-eed. It.”

Reinhard slowly started pushing in the second finger, earning louder and higher moans, then he thrust them independently in, sometimes together, wriggling them along the way.

“Ple-aase. GiI-Iive. Mee. Youurrrr. Coockhhhh.”

“You sure you can handle that?”

“Yee-esss. I. Nee-Eed. It. Führrerrrss. Orrderrsssss.”

He knew that you always need to fill the Führer’s direct orders. But Hitler did not expect the next thing Heydrich did, which was that, yes he did insert slowly his cock into him after having spat on it, but he also used his strong arms and core body to lift him up and push him up against the wall.

Each thrust was accompanied with a loud moan from both men. Hitler decided to push his nails deep into Heydrich’s sculpted back. The room was filled with loud, nearly scream-worthy moans and the testosterone infused sweat only hastened up the thrusts. Hitler’s nearly futile attempts, caused by the rapid thrusts up the wall and the ever quickening gasps, in getting access to Heydrich’s mouth for a kiss, made him opt for licking his shoulder, even nibbling it. He started to scratch up his lover’s back, while his own was burning up from the heat caused by it rubbing strongly against the wall.

Heydrich was now holding Hitler up with one hand, the other started to toy around with Adolf’s fully erect penis. Hitler had even more trouble trying to pay attention what was happening, the cock in his ass and his own being jacked off caused his mind to go into overdrive. He made an attempt in reaching Heydrich’s large and full ass, but his arms were a little too short, so he pulled his fingers and nails over his back, causing a higher noise to come out, then he grabbed his blonde messy hair, while the other hand’s fingers he placed in Reinhard’s mouth leaving it open and drooling over the fingers. It gave him an open window to which he inserted his tongue.

The thrust did make them occasionally bite their tongues, but the taste of blood only heightened their sex drive. Adolf saw that Reinhard couldn’t keep the fucking up and said: “Thrrroo-oow. Uusss. Onnnn. ThheEE. BeeEEed.”

There was a loud thud and they were back on the bed, the lessened use of power to hold Hitler up, made his thrust faster and stronger, which didn’t stay rewarded from the man underneath him. The air around them filling with more of the pungent sweat. Their lips crashed together, although the gasps made it hard for them to stay together and making their faces filled with saliva.

Suddenly there was a loud moan, when Heydrich hit one certain spot in his ass with his cock. He thought he hit the G-spot and did everything in his powers to stimulate that area with different ways. Each time he did that, he could witness Hitler writhing under him and getting closer to the edge. The ever pleasured moans from both sides, signed the mark that both of them were at the end of their strengths.

“Do, you, want, it, in, orrr?” hissed Heydrich, Hitler responded: “Inn, thennn, it, wouldn’t, beeE, suchhhh, aAa, messss…”

Heydrich started biting Hitler’s neck, with each bite being stronger, until he came inside with a loud ass moan. He didn’t want to leave Hitler unsatisfied, so he put the magnificent mouth into use on Hitler’s penis, playing around with it with his tongue. Adolf gave him the cue that he was about to cum, which Heydrich had been awaiting for. He gave as noticeable smirk that he could with Hitler’s dick in his mouth. Hitler’s voice’s pitch was increasing at a rapid speed, just before he released his salty load into Heydrich’s mouth, who then reluctantly swallowed, since Hitler did say, that he didn’t want to later clean the mess.

When His heart rate calmed down and gained back a little bit of consciousness, he gave Heydrich a thank you kiss, like a good partner, then they both fell side by side onto the bed panting.

“Looks like Röhm was right”

“Right with what?” asked Heydrich.

“Gay sex is better than straight, cause fucking the person with the same sex as you, you know what they’d like and vice versa.”

Heydrich looked up at the ceiling and chuckled.

“My back skin is destroyed,” Hitler mentioned with a laughful sigh and Heydrich added: “That marks you as mine now and the scratch marks you left, mark me as yours.”

“If I want to put on clothes without agony, I would like you to wrap a bandage around my back.”

“You’ll look like a semi-mummy.”

“I feel half-dead after that fuck, so I don’t care. Plus your face looks like the sphinx”

“Fuck you,” Heydrich said sarcastically.

He then turned towards his man, whom he saw slowly drifting off and said, while caressing his sleepy looking face: “You should sleep.”

“But I don’t know what is going to happen in the morning.”

“We’ll think of that then, now you need to rest.”

Heydrich brought him closer and kissed him, seeing him drift off to sleep, was probably one of the few highlights of his day. Without him noticing, his eyes started drooping and the body heat the two men shared, aided him in falling asleep himself.


	6. Glistening sunrays

Heydrich was awoken by the warm sunrays hitting his nearly sleepless face. He groaned as he tried to sit up with all his muscles aching.

“My god, what did we do last night?”

Yet when he looked to his side, there wasn’t anybody around.

“Adolf?” Slightly blinded by the sunlight, he faintly saw someone using the bathroom that was behind the other door in the room.

He tried standing up, which did require some effort because of his sore muscles. He slowly made his way to the door. He peeked behind the door and groggily said good morning to Hitler, who was busy trying to use the shower with his grazed back.

“Morning, would you be dear and fetch a gauze from somewhere? I’d like to wear my regular clothes with not as much agony.”

“I would, but I’d like to clean myself after yesterday’s night too.”

“Guess I have to wait for you to clean yourself up fast and then hurry to get the gauze.”

“It isn’t that bad to wait, just lock the door while I’m away.”

“I hope nobody notices that you were here. And if anybody asks, tell them that you were residing in one of the guest’s rooms.”

“Will do.”

Luckily Hitler just stepped out and he could marvel once more what he conquered last night, 'not bad,' he thought, he stepped into the hot room and softly hugged his shorter man, trying not to hurt his delicate back skin and to top it all off, gave a little smooch on his forehead.

Fortunately for Hitler, the hot shower made it hard to see his blushing. “Go quickly, I don’t want to wait for you too long.”

“Oh you’re just a treat.”

“Hrmph.”

“It is not like I can stay long, you most likely used up nearly all the hot water.”  
He gave a light kiss on Adolf’s lips and hopped into the shower. He was right on point, he had been in the shower for 30 minutes and the water was turning colder at a fast pace. The cold water was enough to fully wake him up. Once he came out of the room with a towel around his hips, Hitler told him: “Take off the dowel.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’d like to admire the Aryan body that once invaded me.”  
Heydrich did as told and his face gained a smile once he saw Adolf’s azure eyes glisten at the sight of his body.

“Turn around,” he said, while twirling with his finger.

“I thought you wanted me to go fetch something for you.”

“Yes, you’ll go, but just one more minute.”

“Take your time.”

“You can put your clothes back on now.”  
Reinhard reached for the pile of clothes laying on the floor, he saw that Hitler had picked up his clothes and packed them neatly at the edge of the bed.

“Couldn’t bother to do that to my clothes?”

“I am not your wife.”

“Yes, yes.” He swiftly put on his undergarments and his uniform, so Hitler didn’t have to wait longer than he already has, gave a kiss on the cheek and tried to open the door, but forgot that he had locked it.

“Damn.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“An idiot who fucked your brains out.”

“True.” He unlocked the door and left with a haste.

\-----------

He returned with two rolls of gauze, and Hitler asked: “Did you encounter any problems, any unnecessary questions?”

“No problems were encountered, my Führer.”

Adolf laughed and shook his head slightly at the “My Führer” part.

“Alright, let’s get your back bandaged up.”

Heydrich tried to be as careful as he could be, but the damage from him fucking Hitler up the wall were that bad, so that Hitler winced at the pain at times. After that painful procedure was done, all now was left for Adolf to put his clothes on, which wasn’t a painless thing either.

His clothes on, he left first, so no other person should pay as much attention when Reinhard left the room. He said to Adolf that he would leave for his hotel room and that they should meet once more, at Berghof this time. They said good bye and Heydrich once more and for maybe the last time, headed for his hotel room to pack his items.


	7. Berghof

Heydrich got a small call while he was packing, he picked it up and it was a call from Hitler.

“Hello, what does the Führer wish now?”

“I thought maybe you could be my chauffeur, just me and you.”

“And what kind of implications do you have with that proposal?”

“Why should it have any special meanings behind that?”

“Well, you did say just me and you, especially considering what happened yesterday evening and today morning.”

“Heydr-, everything doesn’t have to be sexual, you’re letting the thoughts of you dominating me ruin your normal thinking”

“Alright, alright, I was teasing you”

“Oh? Is that so? Then you really got me.” Adolf said in a sarcastic tone.

“Don’t worry, Adi, I have my bags packed, I’ll be right there.”

He hung up the phone almost without saying goodbyes, grabbed his bags and went to check himself out of the hotel. The receptionist asked if he needed some help, but he declined saying that he can handle it himself. Although getting through the doorway was a slight challenge, he did get through

Heydrich made his way to the front of Hitler’s apartment. Outside, was a black car, with a seemingly impatient man inside. He dropped his baggage into the trunk while asking that if he was late. To which Hitler said that he wasn’t. Heydrich’s response was a smirk and a snicker.

Little more than half an hour into the drive, Heydrich asked Hitler:

“How’s your back?”

“Painful, what did you expect?”

“Just worrying, nothing else. I have some “minor” scratches and bruises on my back too, that you afflicted.”

“Not as bad as my condition.”

“Wasn’t implying that. I’ll let your back heal, before we do anything like that again. Wouldn’t like having sex with you, when you have the gauze on and if I’d remove it, it’d be more painful experience for you.”

“I understand,”  
Heydrich felt Adolf’s hand creeping up his thigh.

“But that makes the teasing even more enjoyable.”

“Adi, please, I’m driving”

“Like I can’t see~.”

The hand was getting slowly closer to Heydrich’s crotch. Each touch triggering a ticklish sensation.

“Please, I’ll end up crashing the car and we might die.”

“Oh, you’re just a treat.”

The fingers were trailing around his cock, and Heydrich was getting noticeably uncomfortable.

“Adolf, please, if you were any other person, I’d pull the car over, but you’re th- Hrmpf.” Hitler suddenly groped his junk and his voice got slightly higher pitched, “My Führer, you’ll get us severely injured or killed.”

“Fine, joy kill,” Hitler sighed.

“Thank you, I really wouldn’t have mind it, if we weren’t in the car driving.”

Hitler thought: “If you’d only know, what I have in Berghof.”

The rest of the ride was filled with sexual tension. It seemed like Hitler liked creating that moment, since he did sport a smirk on his face, but now his face has mellowed down, while Heydrich’s remains awkward and tense. He tried explaining why he couldn’t do that here, but Hitler only chuckled at that, he knew that he shouldn’t mess around with Heydrich in this situation, but his reaction was oh so worth it.

After what felt like ages to Heydrich, they made it to Berghof. Heydrich left the car first, maybe even open the car door for Hitler, but he did it himself, before Heydrich made his way there. All that was now left was the luggage. He grabbed his stuff and a couple of personnel came to his aid with the rest of the stuff.

Hitler looked behind him and said to Heydrich: “I’ll show the way to your guest room.”

“Oh, alright.”

Heydrich followed Hitler. After the short trek up the stairs, he wasn’t surprised to see that the room he’d be staying in, is quite close to Hitler’s bedroom. He told Hitler that he should head downstairs and that he will join him and the rest a little later. After Hitler left, Heydrich flopped onto the bed. He stayed like so for a couple of minutes, thinking about what has been happening the past couple of days. He stood up and started unpacking some of his bags and then left his room to meet the others.

Rest of the evening was spent on talking about meaningful and meaningless stories, as per usual, it was Hitler who talked the most. People were used to that, some of them even drifted off daydreaming about things they cared more about, than what Hitler was speaking about at that moment, Heydrich included, he was busy staring at Hitler and imagining what they could do together, sexual or not. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice how the evening turned into night and how most of the people in the room had left to their rooms.

“Heydrich?”

His thoughts were breached by someone’s voice.

“Heydrich?”

“Hm?”

“You kind of dozed off,” Hitler inquired with a soft and warm voice.

“I, uh, maybe…”

“It is alright, it’s late anyway and you should go to bed.”

“You think?”

“Yes, I was planning to head to my bedroom myself, you can go to yours with me.”

“So there isn’t a little something for me?” Heydrich gave small nudges to Hitler.

“There would, if it wasn’t for the fact that the skin on my back is grazed because of you.”

“Well I didn’t know that you were a wild one.”

“Come on, let’s get going.”

“Ha-ha, I’m coming, I’m coming.”

He stood up from the armchair, which he had been sitting on for hours, “listening” to his man. When they got past from all the people who were hanging out in the hallways, Hitler took Heydrich’s hand, to which the latter responded with a warm smile. They first got to Hitler’s bedroom.

“Are you sure I can’t stay with you?”

“Plead as much as you want, but I’m afraid you can’t stay tonight.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Maybe, maybe not, I’ll have to see. But what I can do, is to give you a good night’s kiss.”

With no hesitation, Heydrich pulled him closer, nearly even tugged too strongly, but the kiss was worth it. They stood on the door way for a couple of minutes, before bringing their faces apart. They wished each other good night sweetly, before Heydrich departed to his room, his face burning ever so slightly from joy and love.


	8. Sleepy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 3 goddamn months to write this chapter, I'm so sorry for the wait, but I've struggled with school and personal problems. But the chapter is here now! Big thanks to staarchild for beta reading this chapter!

Waking up at his usual time and leaving his room, Heydrich was surprised to see that the whole house was quiet, as if there were no souls wandering the halls. He quietly creeped down the halls in his pyjama pants towards Hitler’s room. He guessed that his bedroom door would most likely be locked, but it was worth a try to pry open the door and view his lover’s quiet and peaceful expression, that he only exhibits when he is asleep.

To his surprise the door was open, as when he tried to open the door, it nearly swung open. He regained his composure and snuck in. Hitler’s expression didn’t seem to change at the noise that Heydrich may have accidentally caused. He guessed that Hitler must’ve been a heavy sleeper. He had to resist the temptation of sneaking closer to him to give him a good morning kiss. Heydrich quietly closed the door, being careful not to make as much noise as he made when opening it. He couldn’t help but smiling like an idiot at seeing his man, his adorable lover who sometimes could be so loud, sleeping like a baby. He made his way along the hallways back to his room hoping that no one saw him around Hitler’s room, although nobody seemed to be awake at this time of day.

He flopped onto his bed and he couldn’t help but grab his pillow and hug it tight from joy. He still found it hard to believe that Adolf was his and his only. His face inevitably turned pink and his cheeks red. Hugging the pillow tighter now, he felt his eyes water with happiness. It was like his life has reached its high point and he hoped that the high wouldn’t disappear, but he needs to work for it. He needs to hide it from others, especially Himmler, and be cautious so that he doesn’t create unnecessary drama. But now, there was no one to destroy the little nest he has built with Adolf.

He rolled around on his bed for quite a while, imagining what they could do with each other, until he heard faint steps walking about. He stood up, fixed the bed which seemed to be transformed into a nest of its own, and went to investigate the mysterious steps.

Not bothering to put on a shirt, he left the room while only wearing his pyjama shorts. He did end up finding the source of the quiet noise. It came from a maid, who was a little scared by Heydrich’s presence as she didn’t expect anyone else awake at this moment, not to mention that the person was a shirtless man. He apologized to the lady for scaring her and went on his way.

Heydrich tried to resist the temptation of going back to Hitler’s room on his way back. But how could he not go? It is not like he could wake him up so easily, and the all of the residents except for that one maid were asleep. What could go wrong from just having a small peek? Nothing. The morning kept slowly advancing so Reinhard was more careful not to wake up the other sleepers as he was making his way back to Adolf, his only enemy being the floorboards that loved to make noise.

Once he made his way back to his room, instead of quietly spying on him, he opted to join Hitler in his bed. He made sure to close the door behind him so that nobody saw them together sharing the bed. He was sneaking closer to his prey, who was quietly slumbering upon his bed. His face as peaceful as ever, like there wasn’t anything troubling him and his soul. It made Heydrich stop what he was planning and just look at his man. He let out a sigh and smiled, continuing with his plan to join Adolf.

He slowly climbed in the bed and slipped under the warm bed sheets, being ever careful so that his sleepy companion wouldn’t notice. Heydrich squirmed closer so that he could feel Hitler’s body against his. Adolf’s peaceful breathing was relaxing to Reinhard, he was starting to feel drowsy just from his breathing warmth, and the physical contact. Reinhard inched himself even closer to Adolf and slowly placed his hand over him. He brought themselves closer, so that Reinhard was the big spoon and Adolf the small spoon, then Heydrich let himself drift to sleep. It was just him and Adolf, no one else.


	9. Flower Prince

Heydrich awoke to some slight movements that he felt against him, they came from Hitler who was waking up from his deep sleep. Half-asleep, Heydrich quietly whispered a ‘Good morning’ to his man. Hitler responded by turning towards his companion and pulling him close and kissing him.

“I told you not to come here without my permission,” Hitler whispered,

“But you like it when I’m with you.”

Hitler let out a small grunt and buried his face deeper into Heydrich’s chest.

Heydrich faintly chuckled warmly: “Are we going to be here for the entire day?”

Heydrich ruffled Hitler’s messy bed hair and added: “Sweetheart, you have a lot to do today, you do every day, come on, let’s get ready,” Heydrich moved his hand underneath Hitler’s chin and lifted his head so that their eyes locked. Hitler let out another displeased and tired grunt, moving his head so that it's resting sideways on Heydrich's hand.

Heydrich laughed: “God, you're a cutie, but difficult to handle sometimes. If you get up, I'll buy you a chocolate cake~,” he cooed.

“If that's a lie, I'll snap your neck,” answered the sleepy man.

“Alright, let’s get going now.”

\----------

 

“I now know why you’re so sweet,” Heydrich broke the serene silence.

Hitler looked up with a puzzled look on his face: “And why is that?”

Heydrich pointed at what Hitler was eating and drinking: “Isn’t it obvious, the amount of sugar you put into your tea and the cake you’re eating right now. That’s why you’re so sweet all the time.”

“Okay, firstly, you bought me the cake, secondly, how dare you.” Hitler’s cheeks turned red, while Heydrich laughed.

“Anyway, how’s your back doing?”

“Still painful.” Hitler answered with a very small hint of anger in his voice.

“Just asking...” Heydrich replied, “I’m worried a bit, you know?”

Taking a sip from his sweetened tea, Hitler said: “I understand, but the way you asked made it seem like you want me again.”

“To be completely honest, a bit yes, but mostly I want you to be okay.”

“Perhaps next time you should take being gentle into mind, okay?”

“Can do,” a smug smile grew on Heydrich’s face, “Bet you can’t eat my ass like that cake.”

Hitler choked on his tea: “Reinhard!”

Heydrich couldn’t help but to break out laughing with Hitler soon following.

“You do know people can hear us!”

“Oh, I am aware, maybe you should quiet down yourself and not attract so much attention towards us.”

As Hitler was about to shout something back, but he got Heydrich’s point, he sat there with his mouth open for a short time before closing it, and once more, a triumphant smile grew across Heydrich’s face. Hitler wanted to be mad over the arrogant attitude that Reinhard had towards him, but wanting to avoid drawing attention to them both, he returned his attention to the chocolate cake Heydrich had brought. “Oh, honey, if you’d know what you’re getting yourself into,” he thought.

 

Someone called for the Führer in the doorframe leading to the balcony, which made both men jolt in their seats: “Mein Führer, the Reichsführer-SS is on the telephone line and he wishes to speak with you.”

“Alright, I’m coming,” Hitler turned towards Heydrich, giving a stern look and uttered “Don’t touch my cake.”

That last bit left a puzzled look on the blonde man’s face. Instead of following Adolf, he sat in his chair waiting for Hitler to return.

 

Hitler’s boots clicking on the tiled ground had given away his return,

Reinhard spoke up: “So, what did he want?”

“Himmler wants to come to Berghof soon, and I allowed him to do such.”

“Oh? When will he be in?”

“Approximately 3 days or so.”

“Ah, that will be fun, I suppose.”

“Not thrilled about his arrival?”

“Yes, and no, to be honest. I mean no harm, I don’t mind him, but it will affect how intimate we can be. I know that there are other people around us already, but Himmler would be near us more than them. He’s clingy.”

Hitler gave a small sigh, crossing his hands: “I know, but I just couldn’t say no, he would have bothered me to hell and back. Though, we do have time until he arrives. Three days, in fact.”

A deviant smile grew on Hitler’s face after saying that sentence, Heydrich responded with the same before both started to laugh.

“Eat your goddamn cake before I do.” Heydrich tried to say through his laughter.

\----------

It has been two days, at this point Hitler had gotten used to Heydrich climbing into his bed in the morning despite telling him that he can’t come and sleep with him, but he doesn’t mind it. Tomorrow Himmler is to arrive, Hitler did have a few things planned for them today, however.

The two were outside, walking along a small forest path side by side, holding hands and chatting away. They took a break in a small area with flowers and not so many trees. They sat down next to one another, Hitler leaning against Heydrich. Hitler told stories about himself, but this time he didn’t focus on his hardships like he used to, he wanted Heydrich to see the softer side of him, meanwhile the man who he was telling said stories was busy weaving a flower crown out of the wild flowers that were surrounding them.

After finishing the crown, Heydrich placed the crown onto Hitler’s head and said: “You’re my precious flower prince!”

Suddenly taken aback, he pushed the blonde man on the ground and fell on top of him  
Heydrich brushed aside Hitler’s hair and adjusted the flower crown while whispering: “Do you even know how lucky I am to love you,” his eyes began to noticeably well up.

“Don’t cry,” Hitler reacted, “you’ll make me cry too!”

“It is just that you’re so lovely and I can’t help it!” Heydrich wrapped his arms around Hitler’s torso and hugged him tight, knowing that his back has gotten time to heal, “I just love you so much!”

“I love you too, Reinhard! But seriously though, we need to go before everyone starts worrying about us.”

“Ah, I see, it would help if you allowed me to stand up.”

“Right,” Hitler raised up trying not to put too much weight on Heydrich.

He then aided Heydrich by pulling him up. He placed his hand behind the shorter man’s head and pulled them into a kiss and stayed so for a while. They were enjoying themselves, the scenery and the romance before other's would start worrying too much and come looking for them. Heydrich slowly pulled away from the kiss, opening his eyes and not breaking their eye contact. A move which surprised Hitler was Heydrich scooping him up and placing him over his shoulder facing Hitler towards his back and making a run towards the Berghof.

“Put me down, Reinhard!” Hitler softly yelled in between his laughs.

“No, I won’t, it is faster to run away from the evil dragon, my prince!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not updating! I've been very busy with school shit and grades, which causes me a lot of stress. And so I didn't have time to write, but here it is! Big thanks to my love for proof reading this!


End file.
